When Fire Melts The Ice
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: (Prequel to Family ties) So I've finally started the story that's been on my mind for quite a long time. It was originally set as a one shot but with how long it is getting I'm going to make it a multiparter this is going to be mainly Mars/Jadeite. with small sen/shi parts its going to be set in silver millennium to the fall of the moon kingdom. this will be an M fic
1. feelings reciprocated

**User disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1 Okee so ive finally started the story that's been on my for quite a long time it was originally a one shot but with how long its getting I'm going to make it a multiparter this is going to be mainly Mars/Jadeite. with small sen/shi parts its going to be set in silmil but I might carry it right through to modern day I'm not completely sure yet this will be an M fic

 **Chapter 1-feelings reciprocated**

By all means princess Aria of Mars was a respectable young lady and one of princess Serenitys most trusted guardians to whom princess Aria had made a chastity vow to. So why was it every time she saw the short haired blonde guard of Prince Endymion she wanted to break the damned chastity vow?

They were soulmates as princess Mina had said but Aria refused to believe she was soulmates with the blonde Shittenou but the more she had to be escorted by him due to the young princess refusing to stop her rendezvous with the earthen prince. The more she was stuck with him. She was starting to enjoy being with her escort more.

One night she turned around to her escort "Sir Jadeite" the princess said "yes my fair young princess Aria?" Jadeite asked.

Aria blushed he just called her his princess but she got out of her dreamy state and made a solemn expression. "Are you perhaps courting anyone or arranged to be wed?" Aria boldly asked

"No your highness I just await you to say yes" Jadeite replied boldly taking her hand.

Aria gasped "sir Jadeite, are you confessing your love to the higher form of life of your dreams?" princess Aria asked.

"Maybe" he blushed. Aria softly smiled she had never seen the softer side of the blonde Shittenou he was always so serious, quiet and secretive.

"I reciprocate your feelings sir Jadeite" she said quietly as she looked down shyly "what?" Jadeite hissed in shock.

"I said I reciprocate your feelings Sir Jadeite." The girl said louder this time. Jadeite looked up into the girls eyes and saw nothing but the truth in her deep purple orbs.

He caressed her cheek "well m'lady may I have the opportunity to court you?" Jadeite asked formally.

"You may seize the opportunity sir Jadeite and I happily accept" Aria smiled and the couple shared their first kiss.

From behind four different trees 4 other girls had to be swept up in a lovers kiss to stop them squealing.

"Well it's about time." Princess Mina said to Kunzite who smiled softly at her excitement.

"I know love but our time is short you must go back to the moon I will see you soon love." Kunzite replied and then he kissed the girl who happily returned his kiss.

She then joined her soldier sisters and princess and they joined hands and they teleported away as the guards and prince started to mercilessly tease their youngest brother.

okay this is another rewrite I've spent all day editing

 **"The Moonlight is a messenger of love**


	2. family

**User Disclaimer- I do no own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to takeuchi-sama I just playing with the characters**

 **megumisakura- thank you, you are my first review this chapter is for you let me know how you like this chapter**

A/N 1- well here is chapter 2 not much M and J plot here but the end sets out for chapter 3 :-) hope you all enjoy yes Amara and Lita are full sisters in this story as are Amy and Michelle

 **Chapter 2- family**

They arrived in the relaxation room where the senshi always went after a day's training or visiting the earth and found the 3 outers there the younger girls squealed and ran into the arms of their older sisters after a long absence from the moon the older senshi happily embraced their younger sisters and then their princess.

"I take it from the smiles on your faces I can assume everything is going well down on earth?" princess Trista asked the younger girls who were all practically glowing.

"Yesss and Aria has finally professed her love to sir Jadeite" Mina squealed happily flopping on to the couch.

"You little sneak you and sir Kunzite was spying on us!" Aria accused and lunged for Mina who squealed and dived under the table.

"It wasn't just me and Kunzite Aria. The other 6 were as well." Mina protested.

"Even Amy and sir Zoisite?!" Aria blushed. Amy blushed and nodded.

The 3 outer princesses chuckled at the Antics of the younger girls. Amara rested an elbow on Litas shoulder "so little sister is everything going well with you and Sir Nephrite?" Amara said.

Lita blushed "y yes big sister." Lita was hiding something and Amara knew the minute her younger sister who is normally so bold and brazen like their father suddenly stammered and sounded like a very small girl.

"Lita?" Amara warned.

"W what?" Lita stammered "you're hiding something from me young lady" Amara said

"N no I'm not 'Mara" Lita protested and clamming up suddenly the girls were surprised by a green flash.

"Sorry Leets you left this...holy shit" Nephrite said paling at the sight of his young lady's elder sister and quickly hid the small object that was in his hand.

Amara lunged for Nephrite and started pounding into him "'Mara stop I will tell you just please stop beating my husband up." Lita shouted.

"Husband!" the girls shrieked.

"Yes Husband Helios married us last night." Lita blushed.

"Well that's okay I thought it was something worse like you were pregnant or something "Amara replied

"Well uhm...actually I am expecting that's why Helios married us last night I didn't want you to think lower of me because I fell pregnant at 16 and unmarried" Lita said quietly.

The look that Amara gave Nephrite scared everyone, including the other 2 outers Nephrite asked a silent prayer of forgiveness and said "princess Amara I did not force Lita into this she chose to give her body to me it was not forced and I was gentle, we have been courting for over a year now." Nephrite said bowing to the short blonde haired princess.

Amara closed her eyes and placed her forefinger and thumb on the bridge of her nose to try and prevent a headache coming on and said in a low but deadly voice "I should take your head off where you stand good sir." Lita interrupted trying not to cry

"'Mara no" Amara put her hand up silencing her younger sister.

"But seeing as you did the honourable thing by marrying her I will let you keep your life but if you ever hurt her or your child I will snap your neck do you understand me?" the 18 year old replied dangerously

"Well understood your highness" Nephrite said in relief, an audible sound of relief washed throughout the room.

Nephrite then passed the small object to Lita "soul bond rings? Wow you really hit the Jackpot Leets" Mina awed.

Lita blushed "I really did didn't I?"

Nephrite then turned to Aria and bowed "m'lady sir Jadeite requests you accompany him to Elysion at 0900 tomorrow and to come in a summer dress" Nephrite suggested formally

"But we have training tomorrow." Aria blushed.

Amy smiled "nothing a little technology won't cover you enjoy your rendezvous with sir Jadeite" she replied.

Nephrite then kissed Lita goodnight "goodnight my love and goodnight princesses" he bowed and teleported away.

"So princess Lita is the first one married I wonder who is next?" Serenity grinned

The girls all squealed and talked well into the night under the loving watchful eyes of their elder sisters.

A/N 2- okay so heres chapter 2 I know they are pretty short but a lot happens in them anyway as always reviews are appreciated Arigatou minna ja ne for now *bows and waves*

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	3. A Romantic flight over Elysion

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

A/N 1- heres chapter 3 hope you enjoy guys

 **Chapter 3- a romantic flight over Elysion**

It was the next morning and Aria was nervous. The girls were fussing over her.

"Are you okay 'Ria?" Serenity asked.

"Yes I am fine thank you Serenity" she breathed.

Serenity smiled "you will be fine, sir Jadeite is lovely. He won't push you into anything too quickly as I gave my Endy the full interrogation and then I interrogated them all before I let you near them" Serenity replied.

"Serenity! No wonder Kunzite was at first hesitant with ..." the group closed their eyes.

"We don't want to know Mina" Amy blushed.

"Well," Mina exasperated.

"Well excuse me I think this morning is meant to be about me seeing as I'm the one that's going on her first date here" Aria huffed.

"It's only 8am Aria we will get you there in time as long as Serenity moves her butt and gets dressed" Lita huffed.

"Leave me 'lone" Serenity said childishly flopping on the couch and sulking.

"What's wrong Serenity your down in the dumps" Amy asked

"I've been with Endymion longer than any of you have been with the Shittenou and he's never took me to Elysion He's so mean" Serenity pouted.

Her big blue eyes filled with tears "oh stop being ridiculous Serenity you cannot get everything you want" Mina said playfully.

Serenitys lip trembled and she ran out of the room in tears.

"There is something bothering her we have these playful arguments every morning and she normally doesn't storm out like that." Lita suggested

Michelle walked into the room "is everything okay with Serenity? Trista and 'Mara just ran after her as she came out of here in tears" she said lifting a brow.

"We don't know Michi' she's been funny all week we was just play arguing with her and she stormed out" Mina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hmm, strange. You look beautiful Aria. I think sir Jadeite will approve" Michelle smiled finishing putting Arias braid over her shoulder.

"Thank you Michi'" she murmured.

Michelle smiled. "It's almost time to go. tell prince Endymion that her highness is going to be late we are going to try and sort her out and we will be surprising the other Shittenou later but please don't inform them it's a surprise" Amy blushed.

Aria nodded "okay" she replied the group went to the transporter room.

"Good luck 'Ria" Mina winked.

"Go get him girl!" Lita encouraged.

"Just don't let him push you into anything." Both the water senshi said.

"If he tries I will toast his ass I will see you all later" Aria threatened.

The girls laughed and then Aria teleported away. She arrived in the golden castles teleporter room and found Zoisite waiting for her.

Aria went wide eyed and blushed "sir Zoisite what a surprise I was expecting sir Jadeite to be waiting for me." Aria suggested blushing.

"Milady you look beautiful" Zoisite said.

"Thank you sir Zoisite" Aria blushed.

"Sir Jadeite has requested to meet you in the Elysion gardens has he not?" Zoisite enquired.

"Indeed he has milord" Aria blushed.

"Then milady would you like to be escorted there since you have never been in there?" Zoisite asked

"Indeed good sir" Aria smiled and linked her elbow into his and they made their way to the Elysion gardens.

When they arrived Aria gasped when she saw Jadeite sat upon a strange looking white horse

"Thank you sir Zoisite" Aria bowed and then ran up to Jadeite who had dismounted the strange looking horse and opened his arms.

Aria ran into them at high speed almost knocking the pair of them over.

"Good morning princess Aria. You seem thrilled to see me" Jadeite suggested with a boyish grin.

"Of course I am and no sneaky senshi or princess to spy on us" Aria smiled.

"Touché my brothers in arms are busy otherwise occupied and the prince should be rendezvousing with the princess." He said.

"Oh! I forgot to tell sir Zoisite to tell prince Endymion that her highness was going to be a bit late we had a bit of an upset with her this morning so the other girls are sorting her out the outers have come home as well so you can imagine how hectic it is in the palace." Aria Replied

Jadeite chuckled "no wonder Sir Nephrite came home pale last night Princess Amara is Princess Litas older sister is she not?"Jadeite asked

"Indeed she is, sir Nephrite was almost murdered by princess Amara last night but because he did the honourable thing and married Lita, she let him keep his life but with the threat of death on his shoulders if he is to hurt Lita or their child." Aria replied then quickly gasped and covered her mouth she realised she revealed a lot more than she should have done.

Jadeite smiled sweetly "no worries milady the secret is safe with me I will let Nephrite tell Kunzite, Zoisite and Endymion I am staying well out of it and I will send a mind message to Prince Endymion to let him know princess Serenity will be late. Now there's someone I'd like you to meet and they turned round.

Aria came pretty much nose to nose with the strange horse that nuzzled her "Helios this is princess Aria of Mars, we have just started courting to see how things go. Aria this is Helios he is half Pegasus and half unicorn and can also morph into human form" Jadeite introduced.

Aria shakily put her hands on the Alicorns long snout and stroked it and to her surprise she gasped when he spoke into her mind.

 ** _"_** ** _When in this form I can only speak telepathically you have grown up beautiful milady I remember seeing you as an infant when we made the betrothment arrangements which sir Jadeite doesn't remember of I will remind him in his dreams later. Sir Jadeite will look after you I will make sure he does."_** Helios said.

 ** _"_** ** _Thank you Helios. I think I've already fallen for him though."_** Aria replied. Jadeite huffed.

"Helios you know I hate when you have mind conversations and you block me out of them." Jadeite Hissed.

Aria kissed him "don't worry it was nothing bad Sir Jadeite" Aria Murmured.

Helios whinnied and motioned his head to his back "well it looks like Helios has accepted you my lady how would you like to go for a ride on him?" Jadeite said

"I would love to Sir Jadeite." Aria enthused; Jadeite smiled at her enthusiasm and helped her mount the Alicorn.

He mounted on the Alicorn at the back of her. Helios did a run up and took off. Aria squealed in delight and clung onto Jadeites arms around her waist.

She gasped at the views "Jadeite this is amazing." Aria replied.

"It really is, isn't it Phoenix? But not as amazing as you." He said putting his head on her shoulder. Aria blushed and leaned back into him she had fallen for the young blonde Shittenou and she was not going to change that.

Helios began to descend and they landed on a hill side where a blanket of food was awaiting them. First Jadeite dismounted Helios and then he helped Aria down and they sat upon the blanket

"I will call you when we are ready for you Helios." Jadeite said.

 ** _"Just don't do anything than I wouldn't do on a first date master Jadeite"_** Helios warned.

Jadeite blushed "of course not now off you go." Jadeite protested the Alicorn whinnied and flew away.

"Helios is lovely isn't he sir Jadeite?" Aria sighed

"Yes he is when he's not embarrassing me." Jadeite blushed.

Aria giggled "you are funny sir Jadeite." She said tucking into a sandwich. "Sir Jadeite how did you know?" She asked stunned he knew her favourite sandwich.

"I made enquiries with princess Lita and she told me. You don't mind?" Jadeite asked

"Of course not" Aria smiled. The couple ate in a comfortable silence and kept stealing glances at one another "would you like to try some wine from Australia milady?" Jadeite enquired.

"Of course that is your home turf." Aria smiled.

"You are 16 right?" Jadeite said before he opened the bottle "yes sir Jadeite though I get the feeling one day the legal age will go up to 18 but we will be passed that age by then." Aria grinned.

Jadeite chuckled "of course we will be my lady." They spent the next couple of hours laughing, play fighting and sharing kisses. As the sun began to descend it was almost time for Jadeite to call Helios.

Aria was laid on the blanket with her eyes closed happy her first date with the blonde Shittenou went well, she felt soft male lips against hers her mouth parted when she gasped and Jadeite seized the opportunity and took her tongue aggressively.

He moved his hand up her leg and Aria gasped the feel of his hand moving up her thigh sent heat to the pit of her stomach. She understood this feeling as a certain sister in arm was nice enough to tell her about her and Zoisites first time even though she was blushing all the way through. She moaned but quickly snapped her eyes open they shouldn't be doing this now.

"Jadeite we need to stop before we end up doing something and getting caught out Helios is due any moment and it is almost time for me to go back to the moon. Maybe next time okay?" Aria said, Jadeite pouted "I suppose so." He pouted.

He called upon Helios in the silent mind bond and Helios appeared. They rode in comfortable silence and arrived back at the main castle to see the other Senshi, Shittenou and princess waiting for them "did you have fun you two?" Mina winked.

Aria pulled Mina away from Kunzite "behave we didn't get that far we nearly did but I managed to think clearly." Aria hissed Mina giggled in delight. "So now do you believe in soulmates 'Ria?" Mina suggested

"Yes now let's go home." Aria said. Each Senshi kissed their lovers goodnight and the prince and princess kissed ** _"until tomorrow my fire Angel"_** Jadeite said in their fragile mind bond.

 ** _"Goodnight Jadeite my love until tomorrow."_** Aria smiled and they teleported away.

A/N 2- heres chapter 3 yay I managed to make it longer certainly got me hot under the collar but no M rated scene yet love keeping people in suspense anyway as always reviews are appreciated Arigatou minna. Ja ne for now ***bows and waves***

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love**


	4. a bond deepened

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters. nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1- Well here is the chapter that earns this story its M rating. I know we are moving quickly but I don't this to be a massive story 10 chapters absolute max

 **Chapter 4- a bond deepens**

About 4 weeks into their relationship Aria decided she was ready and decided put on some very suggestive clothing underneath her dress and smiled just before she decided to wear the deep red dress that Jadeite was yet to see. It was the night of the monthly new moon ball the outers went back to their posts about 2 weeks ago but came back for the ball as tradition. Aria knew tonight would probably be the night she would lose her virtue to the blonde Shittenou, after the suggestive touches and the longer than normal kisses when they were leaving to go back to the moon. This would be the 1st time that Jadeite actually came to the moon to see Aria and dance with her at his first ball.

When Aria entered the ballroom Jadeite must have sensed her presence because he moved his head away while conversing with the other Shittenou and Prince he smiled and moved away from the group and went to the bottom of the stairs he was joined by the other 4 and the other 6 planetary princesses and the moon princess and queen stood at the top of the stairs the announcer also stood at the stairs.

"Presenting the 7 planetary princesses, princess Amy of Mercury." Zoisite moved to the bottom step and put his hand out Amy smiled and took it gracefully and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Princess Mina of Venus." Kunzite stood at the bottom step after his younger brother Mina gracefully walked down the stairs. Kunzite put his hand out and Mina took it gracefully and Kunzite kissed her cheek.

"Princess Aria of Mars." After watching his older brothers Jadeite knew what to do he stood on the bottom step and put his hand out for Aria to take, Aria walked gracefully down the stairs and took Jadeites hand and he kissed her cheek.

"Princess Lita of Jupiter." Nephrite stood on the bottom step. Lita walked down the stairs gracefully took Nephrites hand and he kissed her cheek

" Princess Amara of Uranus and Princess Michelle of Neptune." And then a young man came running in and stood at the bottom of the stairs the 6 Planetary princesses had no clue who he was but Trista smiled, "Princess Trista of Pluto, you got here just in time protector" the announcer said as a joke the whole ball room laughed.

Trista blushed as she walked down the stairs and took the man's hand and he kissed her cheek. And they walked together to the group who had raised eyebrows. "This is protector Chronos it's the first time we have been together for a while" Trista blushed.

"Oh I see how it is" Mina suggested cheekily waggling her eyebrows.

Before Trista could come up with a retort she was interrupted by the announcer "presenting her royal highnesses princess Serenity and Queen Serenity of the moon."

Queen Serenity stayed at the top of the stairs and took her throne while princess Serenity walked down the stairs to prince Endymion. Who had his hand held out, Serenity took it gracefully and he kissed her cheek and the music started to play the couples began dancing with each other.

Jadeite bowed to Aria "princess Aria may I have this dance?" he said.

"Yes, you may sir Jadeite" she giggled and took his hand.

They danced together. Before they knew it the ball had ended. "Would you like me to escort you to your quarters my fair lady?" Jadeite asked.

Aria nodded and smiled they walked hand in hand "I never knew you were such a wonderful dancer Jadeite" Aria said. Jadeite smiled she had finally dropped the sir when speaking aloud.

"Neither did I, seeing as we are being truthful with each other." Jadeite said. Aria smiled they had arrived at her quarters.

"I suppose this is goodnight." Jadeite said a little sadly. Aria couldn't tease him so she shook her head and pulled him into her bedroom.

"Aria?" he asked.

Aria smiled secretively and locked her bedroom door stood facing him and undid the ribbon at the back of her neck that was holding her dress up. The dress fell in a pool on the floor around her feet and Jadeites Jaw dropped.

To his surprise she was in a see through red chemise with thin straps. She smiled at his expression "A Aria are you sure you are ready?" He said.

Aria nodded and kissed him passionately and undid the top button on his dress shirt and slowly working her way down to his dinner jacket. And undid the red sash he was wearing around his dinner jacket while Jadeite brought her lips to his and poured all his love for her in that one kiss and only stopping to catch their breaths.

He removed the chemise carefully Aria tensed up. "Shh we can trust each other." Jadeite whispered.

Aria relaxed again and undid his trousers so he was just left in his undergarments "you are so beautiful." He murmured "and you are incredibly handsome my good sir" Aria said.

Jadeite lifted the girl up bridal style with ease and carried her to the bed and laid her onto the soft red silken sheet. And hovered above her kissing her head her face her neck leaving a fiery trail where he kissed her. Aria whimpered stopping Jadeite in his ministrations. He looked up at Aria who had fire blazing in her eyes "don't stop" she growled so Jadeite continued his ministrations which continued to leave a fiery trail on her body.

Aria arched her body to give him better access to her body. He moved his hands down her body hovering in places which knew gave her pleasure as he had been discovering over the last 4 weeks they had been courting. He couldn't believe how much his young lady was responding. He was starting to ache.

"'Ria" he grunted. Arias eyes flew open she knew what it was almost time for she firmly stopped his ministrations took a deep breath and shakily took his underwear off. "this will be my first time as well 'Ria so I am just as inexperienced as you." Jadeite said as he slid her underwear off.

Aria POV

Oh my god is this really happening? I'm about to lose my virginity to someone who is also a virgin. In a way I am relieved because it will mean we will be each other's first in everything including sex I take in his blue eyes that are blazing with desire for me. His ragged breaths while he is trying to restrain himself. I feel myself nod and shut my eyes tight. He growls at me "'Ria open your eyes and look at me" he said I snap my eyes open and glare.

"Jade I am scared" I hear myself say. "So am I love but please remember I love you. No matter what happens after tonight okay?" he said "after what my older brothers have told me I know you girls get a sharp pain but I will give you chance to adjust okay." He said I nod and shed a silent tear absolutely petrified he is fucking huge.

Jadeite POV

Am I thinking straight? I've just told her that I know she will get a sharp pain. Stupid stupid stupid. I take her lips with my own and kiss her I hear myself apologise for what's about to happen and she dips her tongue into my mouth and we begin kissing our tongues mingling together we both moaned into the kiss.

I felt my manhood strain against her nub "'Ria its time" I hear myself say to her she nods and says "okay" I position myself at her centre and slide inside of her wet and heated core I felt the tip of her maidenhead with the end of my manhood and before I pushed further to break her barrier I bent my head and kissed her she responded to the kiss well and as we were kissing I stopped for a brief second and broke her barrier with a rapid thrust of my manhood I swallowed her scream up in another soul searing kiss. And pepper her face. Her tears mingling with my kisses the salty taste just driving my desire to drive into her once again but I made a vow that I would let her adjust before I did and I wasn't going to break my promise.

Writers POV

"Are you okay love?" Jadeite said still remaining inside Aria so she could adjust to his sheer size. Aria nodded and pulled his head down for another kiss as they kissed she wiggled her hips and he twitched inside of her.

"Okay, I'm ready Jade" she replied.

Jadeite started driving into her at a gentle pace and Aria met him thrust for thrust the pain slowly ebbing away to pure unadulterated pleasure.

The heat that was pooling in her stomach was immense she couldn't help but have her first orgasm before Jadeite got barely started she cried out as she arched her back.

She didn't even get it this intense when she was exploring with the other girls before they got their Shittenou. She clamped her legs down tightly around his hips so Jadeite could only go one way in and one way out, as he continued to thrust into her. "Faster, ah harder." Aria gasped as he pounded into her.

She had to bite her lip to stop from crying out again to quickly.

The heat was building in Arias stomach once again, "Jade. I'm. Going, To" she said Jadeite nodded into her neck and began to thrust faster they were both panting "cannot hold much longer 'Ria" Jadeite said they reached a joint orgasm together. Jadeite felt himself spill his seed at high speed into her "damn the consequences she's so worth it" he thought and he kissed her.

His thrusts began to slow inside of her as he felt himself starting to go soft. He removed himself and flopped onto the bed "I love you Aria" Jadeite gasped.

Aria kissed him. "I love you too, sleep now wake up in a few hours for round 2" she smiled and put her head on his chest.

Jadeite removed her damp hair from her brows and kissed her forehead "most definitely my love" he said, a few hours later the couple made love 2 more times.

When morning came Aria was crying as Jadeite and the other 4 left even though she would be seeing him tomorrow, she hated showing emotions in front of the other girls but she knew last night their souls connected physically as well as emotionally.

She couldn't help but get a feeling her life would be turned upside down very soon but she didn't know whether it was good or bad she went back to her quarters to change for that days training as she was getting dressed she felt her stomach flutter but shook it off and put it to the back of her mind.

A/N 2 holy Mackerel what do you think Jadeite and Aria are thinking please do remember this is the prequel to family ties so massive hint dropped but no more spoilers.

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of Love"**


	5. an unexpected surprise

**user Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that hour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just enjoy playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this..**

A/n 1 well here is chapter 5 out earlier than planned things are going to start getting a bit more dramatic from now on

 **Chapter 5- An unexpected surprise.**

3 months later. Aria and Jadeite was now a full official couple and it was known by both silver millennium and the earth. Training was getting more and more demanding.

In training Aria was always partnered with Lita. Who was now almost 5 months pregnant but refused to stop training even with worries from her older sister, queen and the other senshi.

Queen Serenity made sure the girls were training everyday but they were allowed to go to earth in the evening or the Shittenou came to the moon one day in training the outers were back so the inner senshi were practising with their outer counterparts so it was Mercury and Neptune, Venus and Pluto, Jupiter and Uranus.

Mars was sitting out the first practice. She was relieved because she had been feeling off colour for quite some time but had put it down to stress of training every day.

Neptune took a swig of water "Okay, Mars your turn I've shattered my younger sister" she winked at Mercury who stuck her tongue out at her sister and flopped onto the grass." Mars took some large swigs from her water bottle "bring it on." She retorted even though she felt like sweet gelatine on the inside.

Mars threw her first attack at the sea senshi she immediately managed to deflect it immediately.

"To say we are training everyday you don't seem to be improving Mars" both leader senshi said.

"Mars flame sniper" Mars snapped.

"Well at least her aim isn't off." Mercury observed making notes in her PC.

"So is training finished then?" Mars asked

"No we still need to finish our session." Neptune winked "deep submerge" she said Mars managed to shield herself from Neptune's attack and countered it with her burning Mandala attack.

As she was attacking she felt herself get dizzy next thing she heard was her name being screamed and then the world went black.

Queen Serenity came running outside. "What happened" queen Serenity asked taking the raven haired princess into her arms.

"She wasn't even using her strongest attacks highness." Pluto replied "We need to get her to the infirmary NOW" queen Serenity commanded.

When Aria came round she winced at the brightness and shut her eyes tight she heard ragged breathing next to her she recognised it straight away it was the same breathing she heard every time her and her lover made love.

But the only other way his breathing would be ragged was if he had been crying she turned her head even though it hurt like hell to move "oh, love I'm glad to see you are finally awake you've been in a coma for two days" her lover said kissing her

"Jade what happened?" she asked grabbing her head from the pain that went through it.

"Princess Aria you need to relax you collapsed in training you are lucky your baby survived with how your diet has been as Princess Amy said you have been eating little to nothing for almost 3 months. The doctor reported sternly.

"Baby?" the teens asked shocked.

"Didn't you know?" The doctor replied the teens shook their heads.

"I may have suspected something when my diet changed" Aria whispered stunned.

"Well then it's my job to tell you, that you are almost 3 months pregnant young lady congratulations sir Jadeite and princess Aria" the doctor beamed.

"Three months but...That means I fell the first time we" Aria looked at Jadeite and blushed he wasn't much better.

"Now you are awake I'm ordering bed rest for the next 48 hours young lady." The doctor ordered.

Aria nodded "yes doctor" she replied.

"Sir Jadeite no strenuous activity on Princess Arias body for the next 24 hours I am releasing her to your care" the doctor said seriously with a hint of mirth which Jadeite caught and pouted.

"Understood doctor" he replied he lifted Aria up bridal style with ease and carried her all the way to her quarters. They arrived at her quarters and Jadeite put her on the silk sheet.

"I will see you in the morning my love." Jadeite said kissing her on the forehead.

But before he could walk away to the guest room her soft hand grasped his "stay please Jade" she whispered.

"Your wish is my command princess." And he got into the bed at the side her remaining fully clothed for modesty's sake, she curled into him and he put his arm round her protectively while she had one hand on her stomach.

"Oh, Jade we're going to be parents." She whispered the tears threatening to spill Jadeite kissed her.

"Shush my phoenix everything will work out it always does I'm not going anywhere okay Love?" Jadeite replied kissing her salty tears away.

Aria nodded and quickly succumbed to sleep _"Just as that insane bitch has taken over Nephrites territory I hope we get at least some time together before I have to go out there."_ He thought in his subconscious so Aria wouldn't hear earth is starting to go mad he wanted their child to live for as long as possible before that insane bitch worked out how to get to the moon...

A/n 2 sorry another cliffhanger but its done but as always your feedback is appreciated Arigatou minna ja ne for now ***bows and waves***

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	6. Birth

**User Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon and friends, that honor belongs to Takeuchi- Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters. Nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 well here is chapter 6 I'm amazed at how quick I've published this quite proud hope you enjoy Minna

 *****Please remember this is the prequel to family ties and dark fire****

 **Chapter 6- birth**

The last 4 months of Arias pregnancy went really quickly. When the doctor had told them it was a huge shock but they soon got over it and Lita was overjoyed that her little one would have someone to play with around the same age.

2 months after the announcement of Arias pregnancy Lita gave birth to a beautiful little girl who was the perfect mixture of both her mother and father.

In the sixth month of Arias pregnancy Aria and Jadeite got married and they were moved to a family wing as even though she was royalty the princess of Mars wanted her and Jadeites child knowing a parents love.

Jadeite agreed with this by the time Arias seventh month came she was absolutely huge and exhausted after her 3rd month she just began to grow

she gave up training weeks ago as she was really struggling with her pregnancy and had been throwing up through most of her pregnancy even before they knew so it had made her very weak and leaving a very concerned Jadeite who was currently on earth, training with the Shittenou.

It was the 6th January Aria had been getting pains all night since the night previous and it was almost time she was currently being cared for by Michelle and Amara as Pluto was teaching the younger inner senshi their ultimate attacks now all of them were 17 years old apart from Aria who was still only 16 and was 3 months away from turning 17 as she laid in bed being cared for her elder soldier sisters she felt useless being the youngest out of all 7 of them before princess Serenity who was still only 15 really did have its disadvantages.

She frowned as she tried to get up and Michelle stopped her "I really need to use the bathroom Michelle... Oww" She cried out as she tried walking to the bathroom Amara and Michelle immediately came to her aid.

"Are you ok?" Amara fussed.

"Just baby giving me a little pain that's all" Aria winced and grabbed onto Amaras hand as another pain went through her and then whoosh.

"Fuck, 'Ria I think your waters have just broke.

"Michelle call the other girls in I will send a mind message to Luna to contact the earth to get hold of Jadeite and the rest of them to get them up here as quick as possible" Amara stated just as Aria started crying "no no no I can't give birth on my own I need him." Aria cried.

Amara hugged the heavily pregnant crying girl as best as she could. "He will be here. I've told Luna its priority one" she soothed

* * *

 **Meanwhile on earth**

A messenger came rushing to the training grounds while Jadeite and Kunzite were engaging in a sword fight. The swordsman saw the messenger boy and blew his whistle which immediately stopped Kunzite and Jadeite. "Priority one from the kingdom of the moon your highness the princess of Mars has gone into labour." The messenger boy panted.

Jadeite fainted. Kunzite pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb to ward off a migraine

"You can tell he's the youngest" Kunzite sighed.

"I know I certainly didn't faint when Lita gave birth to Ziarre." Nephrite smirked resulting in a punch in the ribs from Zoisite.

"You actually did obviously you do not remember, Just pick him up idiot we need to get to the moon otherwise Princess Aria is going to murder us" Zoisite growled.

Nephrite suddenly went pale as he suddenly remembered the glare he got from his sister in law for almost being late to Ziarres birth.

Nephrite picked Jadeite up and the 4 men walked to the golden castles teleporter room. As they arrived Nephrite bellowed "wake up dipshit we're going to the moon"

Jadeite jolted awake "'Ria" he gasped as he woke up

"Yes she's gone into labour we need to get to the moon now" Kunzite said firmly.

Jadeite nodded and was the first into the teleporter the other four were quickly behind him he arrived on the moon to find Luna waiting for him.

"Luna!" he said hugging the woman "my good sir your wife awaits you in the maternity wing, go we will be there soon" Luna smiled.

"Thank you Luna" Jadeite shouted running towards the infirmary.

When he arrived the doctor smiled at him "certainly better than Sir Nephrite go on in she's awaiting you." The blonde doctor replied He ran into the room where his young wife was and found Michelle and Amara keeping his young wife calm.

"'Ria" he said running in Arias face lit up

"Jade!" she said happily and they hugged.

"Well you already have more respect than my brother in law" Amara murmured.

"Please forgive me Phoenix I almost didn't make it as I fainted. Jadeite said kissing his loves hand

"It doesn't matter Jade you are here now and that's what counts." Aria said and then screamed as another pain went through her.

"And that's our cue to leave" Michelle said grabbing Amaras hand.

* * *

 **7 hours later.**

"Jadeite I'm going to murder you for putting me through this pain" Aria growled.

"I'm sorry phoenix" Jadeite replied.

"Okay princess just two more pushes when your next contractions come and the baby should be born" the doctor encouraged.

Aria screamed as another Contraction went through her and pushed down "Good one more like that" the doctor coaxed

"Come on baby girl you can do this" Jadeite encouraged kissing her brow.

Aria nodded and screamed and pushed with one large cry from Aria a high pitched wail pierced the room. "It's a girl" the doctor said after Jadeite cut the cord.

The Doctor weighed the girl checked her weight and length and then wrapped the infant in a towel.

"Here's your little girl 6lbs 2 oz and a very strong set of lungs." The doctor smiled Even though exhausted Aria quickly took the bundle out of the doctors arms

"Hotaru" was all Jadeite whispered as tears fell down his cheeks. His young wife smiled at him tiredly

"Firefly That's the perfect name for her my love." The raven princess replied as Hotaru now fed on her Mother's breast happily and hungrily.

A/N 2 well here is another chapter done hope you all enjoyed Minna as always reviews are appreciated arigatou minna. Ja Ne for now ***bows and waves***

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	7. Kidnapping

**User Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoy playing with its fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 well chapter 7 is out quicker than planned but a lot of it is repeated content from its sequel overall theres 2 new paragraphs and a few changed words but nothing major

 *****Trigger warning kidnapping in this scene*****

 **Chapter 7- Kidnapping**

Aria, Jadeite and Hotaru lived happily for 6 months. Late one night Aria woke up with an unsettling feeling in her stomach. Without waking her exhausted husband up. She went to Hotarus nursery as their child had just been moved into her own room. And found the baby's cradle empty she screamed.

 **"Jaaddeeeiittee!"** Was heard throughout the moon castle all the senshi and Shittenou ran towards the mars quarters.

Aria was on the floor in a heap of tears sobbing in her husband's arms "someone's taken our baby" Aria cried unable to control her heaving sobs an alarm was sounded throughout the castle. The 3 outer Senshi were at the castle on a break as well so all the royals went on a castle wide hunt for baby Hotaru while Jadeite even though he was distraught himself. He tried to settle his uncontrollably crying and shaking wife.

They all met back at the Martian family wing a few hours later all looking very upset. Even though she knew it was no hope "Any luck?" Queen Serenity asked

"My queen the Saturn Royals have disappeared they weren't due to leave until next week." Amara said looking livid as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I will go and alert my prince" Jadeite suggested brokenly

"No!" The moon queen replied harshly "I will inform Endymion it's just hitting daybreak there. You stay with your wife she needs you more than anything" the queen begged

"As you wish queen" Jadeite said quietly and wrapping his wife up in his arms. The rest of the royals left to let the young couple grieve for their lost daughter.

"I know the Saturn Royals were unable to have children of their own but this is lower than low stealing another royals child" Mina said outraged.

"I am going to try and speak to them leader Venus." Luna said wiping her eyes from the tears that had spilt

"And what if they refuse to hand the child back?" Queen serenity asked looking to her political adviser

"Then they will be court marshalled for high treason against the Martian crown." Luna harshly confirmed leaving to go to the viewing room.

Luna arrived at the viewing room."Saturn please" the adviser asked the manager she managed to get through to the head office to the King of Saturn.

"Your highness. Please call for your wife this is something you _both_ need to hear" the adviser demanded the King of Saturn looked worried but he knew he could not hang up on the moon queens' adviser.

The queen of Saturn appeared on screen "I know what this is about but we are not handing her back. The Martian princess does not deserve a child." The queen of Saturn stated.

Luna saw red "and may I ask you why she does not deserve a child?" Luna asked coldly her moon mark blazing white hot.

"It's simple she married a barbarian from Earth and no imbecile like that should have a child." The queen of Saturn deadpanned

"May I remind you that these betrothal and marriage arrangements were arranged by the high gods and the parents of the inner Senshi they were unavoidable" Luna said

"It's too late Luna the baby has the mark of Saturn burnt into her brow. It was decided that she would be the Senshi that will unleash death and destruction if harm was to come to silver millennium which it will if you carry on conversing with the barbarians of earth." The dark queen replied coldly.

"You've had this planned since you found the Martian princess was expecting haven't you?" Luna accused

"Yes" the dark queen stated coldly.

Luna bought out a piece of paper. The Saturn royals panicked and the Saturnian queen tried hanging up "don't...even...think...about... It...Woman we've done enough damage and we are taking our punishment" the King said.

Luna read:

"On this day I hereby accuse and charge the King and Queen of Saturn of high treason against the Martian crown and silver millennium. For the kidnapping of princess Hotaru of Earth and Mars you are hereby banished to your kingdom. Do not even attempt to come to the White moon you are now outcasts if you are to ever set foot here again your heads will be taken off under the direct orders of queen Serenity and the King of Mars. The only Person from your kingdom that will be welcomed back will be Princess Hotaru as she is an innocent in all of this nonsense." Luna finished.

"You can't seclude us to our kingdom!" the dark queen protested.

"It's too late highness. You committed high treason against both the Martian crown and Silver Millennium you stole another royals child. I must say I am very disappointed in you queen as you were once considered part of Queen Serenitys court being one of her Senshi." Luna said coldly, just as Luna was finishing confronting the Saturn royals Queen Serenity came into the viewing room she had quite obviously been crying.

"How could you do this cousin to me to silver millennium?" the queen said.

"I said something similar to Luna you should have never allowed the high gods to intervene with the affairs of your daughters inner court. Destruction will come to the moon kingdom because of their intervening." The dark queen assured

"Not in my lifetime send princess Hotaru back to the moon kingdom where she belongs with her mother and father now!" queen Serenity demanded.

"No" was all the Saturn queen said and ended the call.

The moon queen just stood there stunned "Luna please inform Artemis to alert the palace guards the only person that is welcome back from Saturn to the moon castle is princess Hotaru of Saturn.

Right now I have some heartbreaking news to give Aria and Jadeite now if you would excuse me." The moon queen said Luna nodded and went to talk to Artemis.

The queen arrived at the Mars quarters and found Aria hugging Hotarus blanket with Jadeites arms around her he was whispering soothing words in his wife's hair. He looked up.

"Any luck queen?" he asked with hope in his eyes

"I'm afraid not, the Saturn royals have taken her. And are refusing to give her back and I'm afraid she has had the mark of Saturn burnt into her brow. You know what that means don't you?" the queen questioned

Jadeite shook his head but all color drained from Arias cheeks "NO!" Aria Screamed.

Her husband and the queen winced. "What does it mean queen?" Jadeite asked

The queen sighed. "15 years ago I banished someone named herself queen Nehellenia after she placed a curse on princess Serenity and our kingdom it means that your daughter. If anything happens to Silver millennium will bring death and destruction to our kingdom in order to enable rebirth and all the royals are transported to earth to be reborn in a more peaceful time." The queen replied sadly upset that the curse was starting to emerge

"So they will be sealing her away she will only have basic care. Will never know how much her parents love her and will be summoned by Trista, Amara and Michelle as that's what their talismans are" Aria whispered tears rolling down her cheeks. Jadeite went pale.

"Wow, that's harsh." Jadeite replied stunned.

A/N 2 well here's chapter 7 I hope you all enjoyed guys as always reviews are appreciated Arigatou Minna. ja ne for now

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	8. Goodbye

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoy playing with its fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 well here is the final chapter with epilogue at the end but dont worry by the way the vote is going the prologue of "Dark fire" will be up soon

 *****another M scene please do not read if you are under the age of consent or you have little ones with you*****

 ***please remember this is the prequel to family ties and dark fire***

 **Chapter 8- Goodbye**

 **9 months after Hotarus disappearance**

A sigh, a gasp, her whimpering his name through her tears as they made love. The pair of them knew this would probably be the last time they would see each other so they were seizing the opportunity to make love tonight. Him apologising at every time he caught his breath she kissed him deeply and told him to shut up and focus on the moment.

He nodded through his tears "I'm sorry" he cried "Jade please stop apologising. It already hurts enough" Aria replied as more tears slipped down her cheeks.

He thrust into her slowly wanting to make the most of their final night together. Their tears mixing making a beautiful stream that ran down Arias face.

"I love you Jade" she gasped "I really can't hold much longer 'Ria" he gasped.

"I understand" she said as she choked on the sob that was threatening to tear from her throat.

She knew what this meant he would be going to battle after this and may not come home.

They reached their climax together and their voices barely reaching whispers through their tears "I love you too" he finally said as he left her body, Aria finally started to sob.

Jadeite just lie beside her and let her sob while stroking her hair "I don't want you to go Jade, you're going to defend your home planet but you may never come home to the moon to me I lost our little girl and now I'm losing you." She sobbed.

"I know my phoenix I'm so sorry, but please don't ever blame yourself for our little girl being kidnapped it was that other witches curse." He begged holding his own tears back.

"Jade, promise me one thing." Aria said turning to face him and looking up at him with her large purple orbs.

"What is that my love?" Jadeite asked

"If anything happens to you and the crazy witch finds her way to the moon and I end up fighting for my princess and dying just promise me in the next life we will find each other?" Aria asked.

"My love, in the next life I will search to the end of the solar system and beyond if I have too." He replied and gave her a long kiss.

They helped each other get dressed while sharing gentle and chaste kisses and took what felt like the shortest walk of their lives to the teleporting room hand in hand.

Jadeite suddenly turned and grabbed Arias waist surprising and making her jump "come with me please" Jadeite begged burying his head into her neck.

"I wish I could my love but I'm needed here for my princess. Plus if anyone else but one of you 5 saw me I would be murdered instantly" Aria replied softly

"You have a good point my love you wouldn't have much of a life if you remained locked in my quarters and you would be eventually discovered." Jadeite replied Aria nodded.

They shared a long kiss "I love you my fiery angel, my Phoenix. One day I will return to you and you know I am a man of my word I don't make promises and break them." Jadeite said.

"I know Jade, I love you my one and only true love and soulmate goodbye my love" Aria said as he stepped into the transporter.

"It's not goodbye 'Ria. Just so long for now." Jadeite replied and then he disappeared.

"No, it's goodbye Jade" she said and hugged herself and took the walk back to her own quarters she couldn't face being with the others right now as they wouldn't be in much of a better state than she was. She opened the door as tears slipped down her cheeks.

She was shocked to find Trista sat on her bed. Trista turned her head, smiled gently and stood opening her arms and Aria couldn't help it and ran into her elder soldier sisters arms and sobbed.

"He is gone Trista, I've lost everything I hold dear my daughter and my husband and best friend." Trista just held the younger girl tightly and kissed her forehead _"I wish I could be of more assistance little one. But queen Serenity would go mad if I told you of our connection you need to find that out for yourself"_ Trista thought as Aria sobbed in her arms.

* * *

 **1 month later**

A scream echoed through the castle. Trista knew exactly who it was as she was home again and went running to the Mars quarters.

She found the Martian princess on her knees sobbing she immediately ran to the sobbing girl looked in her hand and there was a glowing piece of Jade in the sobbing girls _hand "shit, I wasn't expecting that."_ She thought.

"He's gone he's really gone this time this is his soul stone I would have only got this if he was murdered." Aria sobbed.

"Oh, Aria I am so sorry." She said as her own tears began to fall.

* * *

 **2 months after Jadeites death**

With Metallia's influence Queen Beryl had finally managed to make it to the moon. There was all out war the inner senshi taking down every single one of the corrupted soldiers then they came to face to face with their lovers or what used to be their lovers.

"It's not them. Just their bodies" Mercury shouted the girls screamed as they were horrified as to what Beryl had done to the bodies of their dead lovers for 2 of them their husbands and fathers of their children.

While the Senshi were fighting Queen Serenity was holding Ziarre in her arms "momma, poppa no" the almost 2 year old girl whimpered as she saw her mother and father fighting.

"Ssshhh baby. They will be okay" Queen Serenity whispered to the girl and ran to the prayer room. "Ziarre honey I'm going to send you to the future okay? You will be reborn to your mommy and daddy in a more peaceful time okay?" Queen Serenity replied hoping the little girl would understand.

The little girls eyes brightened and she nodded, queen Serenity was thankful the kid was smart and smiled she took her moon wand out and the little girl back into embryonic form and was sent to the future.

 _ **"Ziarre's gone to the future Lita, your little girl is now safe show no mercy towards them."**_ Queen Serenity said in the mind bond to the Jovian princess _**"understood my queen thank you for everything"**_

* * *

 **Back to the battle**

The inner senshi were fighting with the bodies of their dead lovers. Aria couldn't take anymore "Jade I'm sorry I love you" she grabbed his hand kissed him a flash of recognition went through his dead eyes and then Aria Cried out while still holding his hand "Akuryou Taisan" killing them both instantly.

One by one each senshi and Shittenou couple fell through fighting. Princess Serenity felt her Senshi and their counterparts die. More soldiers were coming towards her and Endymion.

"Stop, stop this meaningless war I am your prince listen to me" Endymion shouted.

"Endymion you would turn on your own planet just for this whore!" Beryl shouted and pulled her sword out ready to strike the young princess.

"She is not a whore and I will never let you hurt her" Endymion affirmed lunging for the corrupted woman her sword went into Endymion as his sword went into her. Serenity screamed.

"Endymion, please don't leave me Endymion, Endymion, Endymion" she said keeling behind him in her heartbreak she took the sword that was in her fiancés body and drove the sword into herself her body falling on top of his with her last ounce of strength as she was dying she teleported to the steps where her dead senshi were and died there.

At their respective posts. Neptune, Uranus and Pluto got the pains in their chest as their princess died their talismans started glowing with them glowing their senshi colour and they were teleported to the moon they looked around thousands of soldiers from both moon and earth dead their younger soldier sisters dead by their own dead lovers hands.

The three talismans resonated together a stream of purple light shone into the pavilion A young girl no older than 16-17 with purple eyes, shoulder length raven hair and porcelain skin landed between the three of them the three women's jaw dropped as they realised who the soldier of death and rebirth was.

"Hotaru?" was all they asked. The young girl smiled "yes it's me, I'm sorry aunties I have to do this. Tell my mommy and daddy I love them when you see them again" she said as a single tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hotaru, no" Pluto shouted but she was too late "death reborn revolution!" the girl cried out a burst of white light and the outer senshis powers gave out and they all including the tiny baby that was kidnapped a year ago died together.

* * *

 **2014 Tokyo 1000 years since the fall of silver millennium.**

Somewhere in a cave where the dark kingdom resided. Rei was unconscious on the cold floor. Jadeite knelt next to the girl and caressed her face "so beautiful, I'm strangely attracted to her it's like we've met somewhere before." He murmured

"Hey slime ball get away from her right now" Sailor Moon shouted.

"You!" Jadeite growled. Sailor moon looked him dead in the eyes "I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and justice I am Sailor Moon and now in the name of the moon I will punish you" Sailor moon said.

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and intelligence I am Sailor Mercury dowse yourself in water and repent" Sailor mercury said.

"Here at last I've been waiting" Jadeite said.

"Release Rei and the others you took right now Mr. err?" sailor moon retorted.

"I'm Jadeite one of the four kings of the dark kingdom and lunged for sailor moon her flipping and falling on her backside.

"Mercury aqua mist, save Rei and the others" Sailor Mercury shouted as the fog flowed from her hands.

"Okay" Moon started running but it suddenly turned cold.

"When did it get so cold?" Moon whimpered.

"Is that the best you sailor guardians can do, pitiful against me you don't stand a chance." He attacked the girls who screamed.

"I will freeze you and make you bow down before our great ruler" Jadeite laughed

"No, was all this just a trap to get us here and take us prisoner? Sailor moon begged

Rei finally awoke when the girls screamed she recognised the blonde sailor that was defending herself immediately recognising her as the girl who wanted to be her friend.

"Usagi is that you? What's going on here?" she said.

"N no Rei it's not me I'm not Usagi" Luna sighed.

"Why are you fighting him?" Rei replied "well I kind of have to because I'm a sailor guardian and normal people can't exactly fight evil like this. You know cos power and like responsibility" Luna made a mock fainting expression _"Usagi and that other girl have powers too are they like me?"_ Rei thought. Sailor Moon screamed.

Rei lunged and grabbed the wrist of Jadeite "stop don't get in my way, let go" Jadeite replied.

"I won't" Rei shouted

"I wouldn't do that if I were you you're only human" Jadeite smirked.

"No, I'm more than that I'm not an ordinary human I'm special." She said Her hand began glowing red.

"And I won't let you hurt anyone else anymore!" she all but shouted her forehead shone with the symbol of mars and blinded Jadeite and she saw the vision that she got on the bus of a white castle.

 _"There's no doubt about it now"_ Luna thought.

"Rei catch you have to hurry" and Luna threw the mars wand at Rei who nodded and knew what to say immediately when she caught the wand.

 _"I understand now it's up to me now I know what I have to do"_ she thought "Mars power make up" she transformed for the first time in a 1000 years.

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and passion I am Sailor Mars in the name of Mars I will chastise you."

"Amazing" Sailor moon gasped

"I knew it Rei you just had to be a sailor guardian" Luna replied _"is this the reason I was born this way? To help Usagi?"_ Mars thought.

"Look out" Sailor moon cried.

Mars immediately countered Jadeites attack and knew what had to be done.

"Sailor moon now" Luna said.

"Okay" moon said "moon tiara boomerang" she shouted and threw her tiara that wrapped Jadeite.

"An evil being that abducts innocent children must not exist in this world Akuryou taisan" Mars said.

"Rascal, sailor mars" Jadeite shouted as the flames engulfed him and he disappeared.

 **Several months later**

Once again it was the inner Senshi against the Shittenou

"Venus power"

"Mars power"

"Mercury Power"

"Jupiter power"

"Sailor planet attack" the girls shouted the 4 men were blinded and got their true memories back.

Jadeite looked at Mars **_"Aria I'm so sorry"_** he said in the mind bond that re-established itself in the sailor planet attack.

 ** _"I forgive you my love"_** she replied. But before the lovers could reunite a dark blast came down killing all 4 men.

"No way" Mars whispered they walked to the crater where the 4 men were stood and screamed and cried.

A/N 2- well that's it folks the end of when fire melts the ice *sobs* this has been an emotional one for me I will have the prologue of what I think is going to be called dark fire soon please go over to my profile and vote so i know for sure what I'm calling the final installment of this trilogy as always reviews are appreciated arigatou minna. Ja ne for now ***bows and waves***

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


End file.
